1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to laser scanning and inspection apparatus, and more particularly, to dual beam laser inspection apparatus for reading information from a two dimensional surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A key design objective of laser inspection equipment is to complete the inspection of a defined area in a minimum amount of time. To accomplish this goal, prior art laser inspection equipment incorporates a single beam scanner. Increased inspection rates are achieved by increasing the scan velocity. An increased scan velocity produces faster data input rates and requires a corresponding increase in data processing rate. Such high speed processing operations frequently present design difficulties and significantly increase the overall cost of the inspection apparatus.